Wounds
by Jacovy
Summary: GaaraXOC What if he wasn't lonely? What if he actually FINDS love? Whenever he is lonely, she is there for him. Gaara then finds the medicine to heal the wound in his heart, even if it's not bleeding. ON HOLD


GaaraXOC What if Gaara wasn't lonely all the time? What if he had a friend from the past? He will finally find that you can always have medicine for your heart even though it's not bleeding.

_Flashback_

"_Here." Gaara said, in a monotone voice giving the ball to the other children._

"_I-It's Gaara from the desert!" One kid screamed, and they all started running._

"_Matte! Please wait! I don't want to be alone!" He said, thrusting his hand forward, but making the sand capture their knees._

"_Wait, Gaara-sama! Please calm down!" Yashamaru said, going infront of the kids._

"_Yashamaru," Gaara said, and mumbled something under his breath. The man sighed of relief when Gaara walked away._

_Gaara sat on the steps and began crying, but didn't care. No one would notice him. Talk to him. Come to him. That's when another girl came and sat down. Next to him._

"_HI!" She said, cheerfully._

"_You must be new here, huh?" Gaara said in a deadly voice._

"_Yup! How did you know?" She said surprised. Gaara was shocked too, because she didn't run away from his deadly tone. Well, she'll run away later. Thought Gaara, bitterly._

"_Well, you don't know who I am. The monster of this village. Gaara of the desert." Gaara mumbled as his seizers came. He held his head and began to moan and groan._

"_Gaara-san?" the girl asked, frantically. Gaara glared at her and smashed her against the wall and began to hold his head again._

_She grunted in pain, but didn't give up. She held her side and began walking toward him. He beat her up again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared._

"_NO!" She screamed back. He used his sand and began to strangle her. She fainted and he relaxed, looking at the lifeless body. And then he began walking away._

_**Later**_

"_Argh. The sand always interferes." Gaara mumbled, trying to stab his hand with the knife._

"_Gaara-sama." Yashamaru said, surprised, walking into the room. "I am your caretaker now." He said, kindly. "And you know what that means, right? I don't want you to do that, especially in front me." Yashamaru said, smiling._

"_O-Okay." Gaara mumbled._

"_Do the wounds hurt?" Gaara suddenly asked._

"_Eh?" He said, surprised._

"_I never had any wounds before, so I was wondering what it feels like." Gaara said, sadly._

"_Well, my wounds are okay. It doesn't really hurt. But it heals later on." Yashamaru said, smiling._

"_Well, I have a wound. It's here." Gaara said, holding his heart. "It hurts, but it doesn't bleed." Gaara said, sadly._

"_Whenever you have wounds like this," Yashamaru said, pointing to his forehead. "It heals. But when you have those wounds," Yashamaru said pointing to his heart. "It's tricky to heal. Some don't even heal. Never. It takes love to heal it." He grinned._

"_Love?" Gaara said, like it was a new word._

"_Yup, love." Yashamaru kindly smiled._

_**At night**_

"_Hey, Yashamaru, can I borrow some ointment?" Gaara asked, remembering himself asking him that, running._

"_Sure." He said._

_Gaara ran down the street looking for the girl he attacked for. He reached her door and rang the bell._

"_U-um, sorry for hurting you earlier. Heres some ointment." He said, shyly. _

"_Get lost, you monster!" She screamed at him. He dropped the bag and ran away, tears flinging from his eyes._

_He ran to the roof, of a building, wondering why all this was put on him, when someone attacked him. But the sand protected him._

_He used one of his attacks and almost killed the person. He ran over to the person and saw that it was Yashamaru._

"_Yashamaru!" he cried, clutching his shirt. "Why, Yashamaru, why?" He thought Yashamaru actually cared for him, but he was wrong._

"_I was ordered. But even so," he stopped. "I still hated you. You took my sister's life." He said, crying himself before he closed his eyes. Gaara cried non-stop that night, heading toward somewhere, when he felt another person's presence beside him._

"_Are you…" she stopped. "Okay?" the girl asked him. He looked up to see the same girl. Blue eyes, light blue hair. Definitely her._

"_N-No." he answered her, shakily. He sniffed and cried._

"_It's okay." The girl mumbled to him and rubbed his back, hugging him, not caring if he was going to attack her._

"_A-Argh. W-Why does everyone h-hate me?" He mumbled, burring his head in her arms._

"_I don't hate you." She said, softly. "Here," she said, and got up._

"_Don't leave me." Gaara murmered. She cracked a smile. "I won't." she grinned, but raced to the tree._

"_Hit me all you want. Too get your anger out." She said, smiling._

"_U-Ugh." Gaara said, but didn't object. He started to hit her with his sand until blood came spewing out like a faucet. She fainted._

_Gaara cocked his head to the side. Why would someone do something like this for him? He was a monster. He sighed but picked her up and headed home._

**Hehe. I'm such a hypocrite. I hate person from animeXOC but yet I still do it. Think about the person I made as YOUR own OC. That make you feel better? Everyone is self centered. Shoot. I still have stoies. Lotsa them XD Ja ne**

**Naruto: REVIEW SO I CAN GET FREE RAMEN!**

**~Jazzi~**


End file.
